1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deburring device for removing burrs formed on a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known deburring device is used to remove burrs formed on a planar boundary of a workpiece when flattening. JP-A-8-141881 discloses a deburring device and deburring process, in which a position of a restriction face of an object workpiece is determined, based on measurement data obtained by a three-dimensional shape measuring device and relational data between the surface shape of a representative workpiece, which is stored beforehand, and the restriction face of the workpiece, and a deburring path is determined on positions of an intersecting line between the planar portion of the workpiece and the restriction face of the workpiece.
JP-A-7-266269 discloses a deburring method using a robot provided with a tool and a force sensor, in which after roughly teaching in a teaching process, a finished workpiece is subject to position control in a feeding direction of the tool and force control in a direction in which the tool is pressed against the workpiece, in order to store a teaching point of the tool for finishing and a direction of the force control. At the processing step, a finishing process is carried out in the feeding direction of the tool and the direction of the force control, based on the stored teaching point for finishing.
JP-A-7-308879 discloses an automatic teaching method for a robot for deburring, which includes teaching an initial point and terminal point for deburring by using a workpiece model from which burrs have been removed, setting a proximal point in a direction of a normal line to the surface of the workpiece model at the initial point, teaching a posture of the tool, a direction of pressing force against the workpiece model and a feeding direction at the proximal point, and obtaining positions of a deburring path and posture data by moving the tool along the surface of the workpiece model with the tool being pressed against the workpiece model with constant force.
JP-A-2012-020348 discloses a deburring method using a robot, which includes obtaining positional data representative of a position of a workpiece relative to the robot based on posture data of the robot when a contact element attached to the robot is pressed against the workpiece, generating ideal shape data representative of an ideal shape of the workpiece, based on design data of the workpiece previously obtained, and moving the tool by controlling the robot in accordance with the ideal shape of the workpiece at a position relative to the robot in the positional data obtained.
According to the related art disclosed in JP-A-8-141881, if the information detected by the visual sensor contains a non-negligible error, there may be a risk of exerting excessive force on the deburring tool in the processing step, which results in an uneven processed surface.
According to the related art disclosed in JP-A-7-266269, it takes enormous time to teach the robotic path, resulting in inefficiency and increased cost.
According to the related art disclosed in JP-A-7-308879, there may be a risk of failing to achieve sufficient accuracy of the deburring, if there is an individual difference between the workpiece model and actual workpiece.
According to the related art disclosed in JP-A-2012-020348, there may be a risk of failing to achieve sufficient accuracy of the deburring, if there is a non-negligible difference in shape between the design data and actual workpiece. In particular, when removing burrs from a casing workpiece, a difference from the design data may vary, depending on the individual difference in the workpieces. Therefore it is difficult to improve accuracy of the deburring.
Therefore, there is a need for a deburring device which allows teaching time of a robot program to be shortened and accuracy of the deburring to be increased.